


with all i am and all i'll ever be.

by Tsundeyama



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'm Sorry, Knight!Masato, M/M, Prince!Ren, Ren is so OOC i'm sorry, Royalty, have them being cheesy, is this angst ?, people are dying susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: He closed his eyes and let the tears slide down his cold pink cheeks. Turning up his head, he released his hand from his lover’s and stood to his feet. He was strong. He was able. He was fierce. And they were about to find out just how fierce he truly was.The tears would not stop falling as he walked up to the enemy, the sound of his boots against the marble floor resonating in the hall with every one of his steps.The pain in his chest was smothering, and he wondered : how are you still breathing, still standing with your head high ?





	with all i am and all i'll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by masa's 'knight no kiss' song, this boy is my best boy and he is a blessing. stan masa, stan talent. i'm making the rules now.

The prince was awake at dawn, enjoying the early hours of the day in which he was no prince and just a lover. Masato was resting in his arms, only half dressed after the intercourse that occurred a while before, when the sun had not rose.

 

But the peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by a loud crash coming from below. The two men jolted up and Masato, being the perfect knight he was, quickly put on a pair of pants before hurrying out the room to check on what was happening. Ren stayed in bed, worried, and when his lover came back in the room with a serious expression on his face, he knew something bad happened.

 

**« The castle is under attack. »** _he announced, sitting on the bed briefly, only to play with Ren’s hair._ **« You stay here. Do not come out before I get back to you. »**

 

Ren wanted to protest. He wasn’t a princess in distress, he was a prince, a warrior, a very good fighter, but he knew that as someone of royal blood, he had to stay safe in the event of something happening to the rest of the family. He hoped his father and brother were in security though.

 

**« Stay with me, _please._  » ** _he wanted his lover safe with him._

**« You know I can’t do that now. I’ll be back soon. »**

 

Masato was a good knight and his sense of duty was stronger than anything. Ren’s fear was just the fruit of his affection, if he wasn’t so smitten, he wouldn’t care so much : Masato was a good fighter, one of the best knights serving the kingdom.

 

Ren took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles before pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. Brushing a strand of hair away from his face, he whispered.

 

**« Promise me you’ll stay safe. I love you. »**

**« I love you, my prince. »**

 

He left in a hurry after another kiss, taking his sword with him.

 

Ren was left alone in the grand room, with nothing to do but worry. The clashing sounds were never-ending and, after some time, he couldn’t take it anymore. He dressed quickly and wandered out of the room.

 

It was much quieter now, but Masato still wasn’t back and Ren wondered if maybe, it was his army loosing. Quietly running down the stairs from the royal quarters on the third floor, he was forced to see that the castle was empty of live people, only running past dead bodies.

 

He roamed the halls, praying to see his knight fighting, alive, unharmed... At that moment, nothing mattered more to him than Masato being safe.

 

He found him in the throne room, fighting five men at a time, all bruised and exhausted. The knight quickly caught glimpse of him by the door.

 

**« Ren, I thought I told you not to leave your room. »**

**« I know but you weren’t coming back, I- »**

 

He got worried, wasn’t that normal ? But it was no excuse. He foolishly left his quarters unarmed and he’ll only bother Masato by his presence now that he had to protect him. Defenseless, Ren hid behind him, shielded from the enemy. He fought well, but he was tired and not as focused as he should have been now that Ren was here.

 

He was disarmed, and wounded, and the blonde’s heart stopped. Masato stepped back, one hand holding the wound and bumped into him. Ren held him, dropped to his knees with him and laid him down, his head on his lap.

 

One of Ren’s hand found his and the other pressed tightly against the wound to stop him from bleeding out, without much success. Masato was dying.

 

Tears blurred Ren’s vision and fell on the knight’s face as the blond shut his eyes tight. His shoulders shook as he began to sob uncontrollably.

 

**« Masa ? Come on, you promised me you would stay safe. »**

**« I’m sorry... You should run. Find someone- »** _someone to protect him now that he no longer could._

**« I’m not leaving. I’m staying with you so please, stay with me too. »**

 

He managed to smile, raise a hand to the prince’s cheek and wiped a tear away, smearing blood on his handsome face. Ren forced himself to smile back.

 

**« I love you with all I am. »**

**« I’ll love with all I’ll ever be. »**

 

His hand fell back, his smile fainted and the life fled from his eyes. Ren gently closed them, and held his now limp hand tighter.

 

He closed his eyes and let the tears slide down his cold pink cheeks. Turning up his head, he released his hand from his lover’s and stood to his feet. He was strong. He was able. He was fierce. And they were about to find out just how fierce he truly was.

 

The tears would not stop falling as he walked up to the enemy, the sound of his boots against the marble floor resonating in the hall with every one of his steps.

 

The pain in his chest was smothering, and he wondered : _how are you still breathing, still standing with your head high ?_

 

Sorrow was written on his face, along with rage. There was something threatening in his eyes, in the way he let the tears fall silently without trying to wipe them out, in the way his chest rose irregularly. He wasn’t shaking anymore.

 

He gripped the fabric of his red coat and cleaned the blood of his hands before ripping the cape apart. He wouldn’t want the fancy and heavy coat to be in the way of his fighting.

 

From the floor, he picked up a blade that belonged to one of his soldiers, now lying cold on the floor among too many others. He was the last one standing, with no one to protect him anymore. But it was not protection he wanted, it was revenge.

 

He positioned himself, tightly gripping the sword and blew a strand of strawberry-blond hair away from his face.

 

**« Come. »** _he muttered._

 

They came at him screaming and he defeated all of them. It was their fault, they should’ve known how good he was with a sword in hand, they should’ve known better than to kill his lover. The remains of his royal garments were splattered with blood, Masato’s, his, the enemy’s, some of it sticked to his skin, disgustingly warm. He didn’t bother.

 

When the last of them was on the floor, unarmed and quivering, and when the prince’s blade was under his chin pressing against his throat, Ren’s hand started shaking.

 

**« Please, _Highness_ , have mercy on me- » ** _he begged, the poor man, but the prince wasn’t in the mood for magnanimity._

**« You did not show any mercy when you killed the man I loved. »** _he spat out._ **« I shall see you in Hell. »**

 

And with one precise move of his wrist, he sliced his enemy’s throat open.

 

It all went back to silence after that and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the heaviness of his breath. He stepped back from his last victim, dropped the weapon and walked back to Masa’s body.

 

He collapsed by his side, took his cold hand in his gloved one and gripped it tightly. He looked at his face through the never ending tears. Masa looked peaceful, he looked asleep, but Ren knew he was never waking up again.

 

Only know, when he was all alone in the dead castle did he allow himself to cry and mourn the love of his life for he knows that the second he’ll be found, he’ll have to endorse the role of the new King, and, you see, Kings don’t cry.


End file.
